


Caught

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae)



Series: On the Road [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo notices that Sam is watching while she and Dean have sex, though at the moment she's too distracted to do much about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Dean groaned softly as his hand slid down to tangle in Jo's hair. "Insatiable, Sweetheart."

Jo hummed softly as she worked him, loving the way the vibration caused him to arch sharply. "Ya know how I am after a hunt," she murmured darkly.

Dean's hips rose into her mouth with a low sound. "Oh, I know. As does the Impala." They'd spent a good hour in the back seat before meeting Sam back at the motel. Vamp nests always made her hot after. Hotter than anything else, so he's found.

She chuckled softly as her nails scrapped along his hip. Her eyes slid up and she ran her tongue along the underside of him. "Impala does love me naked inside her."

"You love me naked inside you." He gave a low sound as his eyes flickered to make sure Sam wasn't awake. While he argued against it out loud, he was sure she was right about it only being a matter of time before they woke Sam with one of their late night playing. Tonight, though, didn't look like it'd be the night. His hand tightened in her hair and he tugged her up a little roughly. "Ride me, Jo. Show me how much you need me."

She groaned softly at the rough tug, though her body moved eagerly with it. She did love when he took that firm hand with her. Her body moved up and over his, straddled across him so she could tease him against her. He'd already brought her once with his mouth, but she was dripping for this next round already. "I do love you in me," she murmured to him as her hips shifted and she sank down onto him fast with a moan.

Dean groaned low as his hips jerked up to meet her body, one hand tight on her hip to help her start a fairly fast pace. "Fuck," was the only word he muttered as they moved together.

Jo arched sharply as she gave him the fast, rough pace that his body demanded from her and she did it all as she cried out softly in pleasure. Her pleasure only grew as his hand wrapped around her throat, thumb pressing into the hollow of it slightly. "God...Dean..." She panted softly, trying to keep it down because of Sam.

Speaking of the younger brother, Sam shifted a little onto his side as his hand wrapped around himself. It had become habit for him, sick as he felt in the morning for it. His body, his ears seemed perfectly tuned now to Jo's soft, breathy moans from when Dean's mouth or fingers found themselves between Jo's thighs. What disturbed him more was that he seemed equally tuned to his brother's low groans when it was Jo who started the play at night. For the last three weeks he'd rolled onto his side and watched the two moan, arch, and cum all with his hand wrapped around himself. And every time, he'd dream it was Jo's hand or mouth that had brought him, Dean fucking her while she did.

Dean shifted to push harder into Jo, loving how she couldn't keep that cry as soft as she wanted. He wasn't looking to wake Sam. Far from it. But he couldn't help how her cries were like nails down his spine, sharp and tightening the pleasure in his balls as he fucked her. His hand tightened a little around her throat, knowing well what she liked. "That's my girl," he groaned low as he watched her above him.

Jo's hips shifted not only to continue taking and encouraging the rough pace but also to allow him to sink deeper inside her. Her lower lip settled between her teeth and she bit it to keep from crying out again. Her belly tightened, close already. Rough always brought her hard, tight, and fast around Dean. "Yours," she cried out in a panted breath.

The slight movement of the bedspread caught Jo's eye as her head fell back. After a moment of watching, it wasn't hard to tell exactly what was going on in the bed next to theirs. She continued to move with Dean, moaning and crying out at each thrust as her eyes slid up the bedspread and she met Sam's eyes.

The meeting was brief, though, because Dean took that moment to slide his teeth around a nipple. The sensation bowed her back and drew her to the teetering edge of pleasure as she cried out. "Dean!"

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he watched his brother know just what to do to get her to sing for him. Knowing Jo had caught him had only sped up his hand, especially when it didn't look like she was going to stop or tell Dean. He watched in rapt fascination as Dean's teeth sank into the flesh around Jo's nipple, he watched as Jo's back arched and she bit down on her lip hard enough to bleed so she wouldn't cry out and wake the man Dean thought asleep, and his own back arched about the same time Dean's did. Dean's cry was muffled by Jo's flesh still in his mouth, Sam's a dark, ragged breath that was lost among the sound that did make it through the room.

Sam slumped, eyes never leaving the couple as Dean drew back from Jo's breast. He could tell his brother was well sated, body lazy in movements even as he leaned up to kiss Jo. The mark on Jo's pale flesh was visible to him from across the room, even in the meager moonlight. A claim that Jo was Dean's, a reminder tomorrow when he knew it would send shivers down her spine with every breath she took that sent it brushing against her bra. He envied his brother this, sometimes.

Jo finally slumped above Dean, a shiver down her spine as his hands slid to hug her to him. Her eyes flickered to Sam's bed, noting that he looked like he was asleep again. She wasn't sure what to make of what she caught, even as a part of her found it hot to be watched. "Love you, Cowboy," she murmured in a thick, sated tone. Now wasn't the time to unravel everything. She was too sated, and as such too tired to work through it.

Dean smiled, shifting just a little to sip out of her. He loved being inside her, but he knew that she'd be more comfortable this way. "I love you too, Spitfire," he answered back as his eyes closed.

Dean drifted off first underneath her, the rise and fall of his chest soothing and dragging her with him. Her eyes were already closed when she heard Sam slip from his bed and hit the bathroom, though she was long asleep before he ever went back to bed.


End file.
